Geist
by dares to dream
Summary: After gaining powers she never expected, Mairin's life is transformed. Though she swears the Universe hates her, it has far greater plans for her fate than she can possibly fathom. She believes her powers can be used to help Earth, but their origin, and that of her fate, lies in a far different world. A land of Good, and a land of Evil. A land called Narnia.
1. 1 Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any characters you recognize. Thanks._

_I feel that I should put a warning on this story. If you are looking for an epic adventure that takes itself totally seriously, look elsewhere. I have my serious fics, and this is only halfway one of them. The plot will be serious-as serious as an adventure/romance/fantasy can be. But I wanted to get back into writing by just writing and this slightly humorous, and very relaxed, thing popped out. So I hope you enjoy it, because I'm certainly enjoying writing it. And that is something, I can honestly say, I haven't experienced in a long, long time._

_Relax and enjoy the show, folks. _

* * *

I can't say I expected what happened to happen. But I did expect _something_ to happen. For goodness sakes, when you wake up one morning with magical powers you start to take it for granted that something is going to happen to you.

Well, a lot of somethings, to be perfectly honest.

A lot of somethings and a good knock on the head.

But perhaps I am getting ahead of myself.

That particular knock on the head occurred quite some time after my story began.

It was a dark and stormy night when I woke from a fitful night of sleep to…

Oh, who am I kidding? It was dark, but there was barely a breeze, let alone a storm. And fitful? I was sleeping like a newborn babe. Come to think of it, I was a bit like a newborn babe. You know how they look at their fingers like "What the fuck are these things. Oh my god they move?!" Yeah. That was me.

In my defense, you would've reacted the same way.

See, on that particular calm night as I slept so soundly, something was changing within me. If I paid more attention to those lectures on genetics and mutations, perhaps I could come up with a more conclusive theory on what occurred. As it is, I just took it as it came. I fell asleep one night, perfectly normal. And woke up the next, perfectly different.

I didn't sprout a tail or a pair of wings or anything. That would've been an…interesting development to explain to my roommate. And to myself, really.

The neat thing about powers like mine is that they come from within. No one can see them, no one else can sense them. Of course, they still provide quite a shock when you wake up to find that you and the elements react a little bit differently to one another than you used to.

Waking up to realize you have a connection to the very air around you is pretty neat once you get over the shock factor. The shock factor being the initial feeling of terror which, to my dismay, channeled itself directly into the surrounding air, creating a nice cyclone of what used to be an organized room.

Wow, what a morning _that_ was.


	2. 2 Me Versus the Universe

**Chapter 1: Me Versus the Universe**

* * *

**Two Months Ago**

Sometimes I wonder if I am part of some elaborate joke the universe is pulling on mankind. Not only did my dear and lovely roommate not return to our room last night—apparently her boyfriend's top bunk is far more comfortable than her own bed. Pity on the boy on the bottom bunk, I say—but I was going to be late for class.

Why was I going to be late for class? Oh no reason, just a minor breakdown involving a freak-burst of wind which scattered my research report to the four corners of Hell. Hell being, of course, my petit dorm room. A freak burst of wind which was not quite "freak" but more of a reaction, as I found out after repeated, successful, attempts to recreate it.

What can I say? I'm the curious sort. Feel strong emotion, strong wind blows from nowhere in an enclosed space… my mind leaps to the impossible before it ever reaches the possible. Which is all the more curious this very morning since the impossible was actually the possible… I will just stop myself there before I get another headache to deal with.

"Goddamnit!" Was that puddle there before I stepped into it? I could have sworn it was perfectly solid—dry—sidewalk. Yes, the universe definitely had something against me.

Thankfully the sun was already peeking through the morning fog as I jogged to my first class, blessedly nearby. Perhaps I would not be late after all?

Isn't that something? More worried about being late to class than the sudden appearance of…what exactly was going on? Was this magic? What else could it be? Am I going insane? Was there something wrong with me? Was the government going to find out and kidnap me into some secret underground facility and—

No. Stop. Mairin McDonough stop right there. Breathe, that's right. Take it easy. Just take a seat in the back of class. Take your notes. Then at the end of the day you can figure out what on earth is going on with you.

Maybe you'll wake up enough by then to realize you dreamt it all?

Maybe?

Or maybe not, I thought as I watched my collection of pens clatter back to the tiled ground. Sighing, I glared at the writing utensils as if they were the sole cause of my woes.

Twirling my finger, concentrating less than I had an hour earlier when I began this series of "tests," the pens gathered themselves into a tight pile. Slowly, my fingers curled into a fist and lifted, the pile of pens mimicking the upward motion. They remained firmly together as I motion for them to move throughout the room, snaking behind the leg of one desk, up the side of the bookshelf, and finally back to the center of the room where I released my fist, a smiling grimly at the sound of them clanking once again on the floor.

Surely if I can see it and hear it, it means I am not insane?

The day, despite its peculiar beginning, was oddly normal. A chuckle escaped into the small room. That normality merely seemed to provide a stark backdrop for what I was doing.

And what was I doing? Well, to the best of my profound knowledge, I was controlling the air? Or maybe it was the molecules in the air? I don't know, I'm a liberal arts major not some godbedamned scientist. The fact was, if I moved in a certain way and urged the air in a certain way, it reacted. If I did one without the other it was…uncomfortable.

No, that's not quite the right word. Clumsy. Yes, clumsy. Like going through motions you had once known, but had forgotten over time.

Put the two actions together however, and it was amazing. It might not be magic, but it certainly felt magical.

Do you ever feel a pressing need to do…something? As if you were searching for some ultimate purpose which was just outside of your reach? Imagine fulfilling that desire, for that is what this feels like.

I jumped off the bed as the door creaked open. Crap, thank god the pens weren't flying through the air!

"Um…Mairin? I know you aren't a neat-freak or anything, but do you think you could pick some of these pens up off the ground?" My wonderful roommate has returned, folks. Lord helps us all.

"Sure, Claire. Sorry, I kind of forgot they were there. Finals coming up and all, you know?" I ran a hand through my hair. Winter break was so close, and yet so far.

Maybe she would decide to move out next semester?

Nah, how could I forget? The universe hates me.

"Yeah, whatever." She flopped her designer backpack onto her desk. "Hey, is it okay of Johnny comes over here tonight? We were thinking of getting pizza. So we can, like, study while eating, you know?"

If she flipped her perfect blond hair over her shoulder one more time, I swear I was going to flip it back in front myself.

Which I could apparently do now, actually. The temptation was killing me.

"Right, okay. Yeah that's fine. I'm actually going to…to…" Come on, come on. These powers haven't fried your brain have you? Use those bullshitting skills that you are so proud of! "…to go to Main Street with some friends tonight. Celebrate the last weekend on campus and blow off some steam. I probably won't be back until late, so as long as he's gone by 1 or something. Is that good?"

Her eyebrow arched for a moment before slowly falling back into place, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. Perfect, she bought it. "Oh that'll be just perfect!" I wonder what octave her voice is in right now? "Have fun out there tonight!"

"Yeah, 'course." I swear this would be so much more convincing if I actually had friends to go out to the bars with. What on earth was I going to do for five hours tonight?

As it turned out, there's a lot to keep a suddenly magically gifted girl busy late at night. And for many nights after that.

* * *

This is all for tonight, folks. Mairin's got some fun times ahead of her! If the definition of "fun" includes a number of mishaps and a shocker or two. It is the real world out there, and the real world at night? Pretty sketchy.

If you're wondering where Narnia is, we'll get there. She's got to be prepared for her new job, right?

Any suggestions or comments? Please leave them in a review! It would be much appreciated!

(Unless it's about how poorly written this is. Because I really don't care. We all need our fun fics.)

Nighty night my lovelies!


	3. 3 The First Outing

_Hello again my lovelies! Here is the second chapter, the first if you don't feel like counting the Prologue. I'm having good fun writing this-it's amazing how relaxing it can be when you don't worry about scrutinizing anything._

_::update:: Cover illustration changed to something a bit simpler. It's rather pitiful looking, honestly. But oh well. _

_Hope you enjoy this nice fun read!_

_It begins one month before the present time, with Mairin recalling her first little adventure. _

* * *

**One Month Ago**

Many consider the night to be a peaceful time, quiet and serene. Clearly, they did not venture out in the dark all too often.

It is altogether boisterous, nearly deafening with its many and varied sounds and disturbances. And that is fascinating about the night—it's variability. In one area you have the lulling chirps of crickets and other small insects, occasional pierced by the cry of a larger animal. Sometimes a raccoon having a run in with a larger cat, often the hooting of an owl or even the steady sounds of a bat flying by.

In another area you have the far louder sounds of humanity; the rumbling of cars down lonely streets, the crash of garbage being thrown out from the long day in business, and the garbled, slurred voices of those who stayed out too late with too much fun.

Perhaps these areas each seem peaceful to you compared to the hustle and bustle of the everyday? You would be a fool to think so. The blanket of darkness merely provides a subtle cover, a dampener if you will, for the mishaps and ill deeds performed in the night.

I shifted my arm around the chimney, taking care to avoid loose nails. I had scratched myself on one the other night, thankfully I had been up to date on tetanus shots. How would I have explained that misfortune? 'Oh hi, I was just hanging out on rooftops and accidentally got caught on a rusty nail. What was I doing on rooftops? Oh nothing really, just stalking some creepers in the alleyway next door."

That would be the truth though, honestly.

Sitting on rooftops was not the most comfortable of activities, the shingles dug into my bare feet and what was occasionally a pleasantly cool breeze could swiftly become a freezing gale.

Technically I could maneuver the current around where I sat, but I'm a lazy soul. And it's a waste of useful energy, energy which could save my life—or that of another—later on that night.

But I digress.

The night is indeed a dangerous place, all in all. I learned that on my first Outing, but a few weeks ago. That's what I call them now, "Outings." What began as an accidental encounter became, well, it became something of a crusade, I guess.

After leaving my roommate and her boy-toy to their 'fun' that night, I had myself a nice and peaceful dinner and the local pizza joint. Nice and peaceful. That's how it began, but not quite how it ended.

In a moment of emotional terror at what was going on with me—the whole magic thing was still new then—I decided some ice cream was a well-deserved treat. Sure it broke diet, but I asked myself whether I what I would regret more: not eating the ice cream, or eating the ice cream? Definitely not eating it. Thankfully, it did calm me down in the end.

By that point night had settled in quite completely, and the restaurants and stores were closing their doors to customers. Nonetheless I was in no hurry to return to Claire and all her insanity, and strolled around for a while.

The town was essentially built around the campus in the hundred-something years following its founding, leaving for easy accessibility to anywhere anyone wanted to go by foot. It was well lit, if you knew not to stray into the dark alleys and corners farther from the tuition-funded safety systems. And it did feel well and truly safe right then.

But as I am sure I've mentioned, I can be a bit lazy. It was past the time I'd planned on being back in my room, and my feet were aching something awful—flip flips may be easy to slip on, but were horrendous to actually wear. So I took the short cut. Right through the dark and creepy alley.

And suddenly some guy in a mask jumped out at me! Okay no, that didn't happen. I certainly imagined it happening in my mind though, that and a hundred other different scenarios. Yet I walked on with self-assurance—I was well on my way to earning a black belt in Taekwondo and had all the false confidence of someone who had never been in a life or death situation.

I also had this handy new ability which, surely, would keep me safe? I conveniently forgot the fact that the most experience I had with it was tossing around a pile of pens and a spontaneous mini-hurricane. Neither would be of too much use unless I could control them.

But did I think of that then? Nope. Did I think of that when I turned a corner and saw a young woman hunkered against a wall as she was kicked and beaten by a group of thugs? Definitely not.

I thought one thing and one thing only when I turned that corner. "Will I regret this?"

The answer, yet again, was a solid "nope."

* * *

There were three of them there. Three against one; chances were definitely not in my favor. I would have to figure something out before they noticed me standing there.

"H….hey!" Even I could hear the adrenaline induced waver in my voice. Way to make a badass first impression, Mairin.

The largest of the three men slowly straightened and glanced towards me, one eye on the moaning girl below him, the other on myself, standing still in the shadows.

"Keep on walking, girlie. Nothing to see here." He kept his voice low, but it carried well enough across the darkened walkway. The other two men ceased their attack, all waiting for my reply. I suppose the easy answer would have been to do as he said, and just keep walking, but in the darkness the weak whimpering pulled at my heartstrings.

What was it my grandmother used to say?

"Grant me serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." My lips silently moved to the words. Maybe I didn't need to pray for serenity at that moment, but the wisdom to know the difference and the subsequent courage? Oh yeah, that could use a prayer or two.

The larger man, who now appeared to be the leader, said grumbled something else as he took a step towards me. Maybe I heard him, maybe I didn't. I certainly don't remember, all I could hear was the blood pounding through my ears, punctuated by the echoing of my grandmother's favorite prayer in my mind.

_Courage. Courage. Courage._

He took another step forward, the other two just behind him.

If I was going to act I had to act _now._

Another step, more hurried this time.

Breathe. Take stock of the situation.

The leader said something else.

Three men, no visible weapons. Assume they have something. Close, six feet away. Nearly in kicking range.

The injured girl, still huddled against the wall. Not sure if conscious or not. Unmoving. Not going to help.

Myself. No weapons, but a cell phone. Not one of those crazy smart phones either, with 9-1-1 pre-programed into the middle key. Easy access in pocket, even easier to hit the emergency dial. Go for that ASAP.

No one else nearby. No sounds of cars, no residences nearby. Only stores closed for the night. No help from passerby.

The men charged.

No more time to plan. Lead them away from her and get help.

_Courage_.

* * *

_Up next: Mairin dives headfirst into a situation she might not survive, at least not unscathed. _

_+darestodream+_


	4. 4 Panic

_Hello again! Here's the next chapter. It was more difficult for me to write for a number of reasons. 1) I am writing this for fun and happy times and having a serious fight scene was...well it needed to be done but I didn't feel like taking the time to do it. I'm lazy sometimes, so sue me. 2) I have not written a fight scene in, I kid you not, over four years. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

I wish I could say my first reaction was some sort of epic battle cry. But alas, it was not.

I froze. Three full grown men, charging like star quarterbacks, heading straight for me? I was going to get my ass kicked.

I don't know what brought my eyes to look down at the ground below me. Perhaps it was some sort of divine intervention? Or perhaps I just felt like checking to see if my shoes were tied before I died? The end result was the same. I saw dirt. There was dirt everywhere, as though it had been swept into the alley from the surrounding buildings and left to sit for decades.

I swear the men must have faltered a bit when they saw me smile as I looked back up at them. I can only imagine how I must have appeared; about to be in some serious shit, eyes glinting demonically in the shadows as I grinned.

When they were but two steps from me I dropped to the ground, latched on to the new sense I had carried around since that morning, and raised my hands swiftly to the sky.

A cloud of brown filth leaped up in an untidy wall, striking all three men in the face. I rolled hurriedly out of the way as they stumbled into one another, my back striking the brick of the surrounding building.

They were coughing and sputtering, but I had no time to watch them. As quickly as I could I darted over to the injured girl. Perhaps girl was not the most accurate of terms—she appeared to be a bit older than myself. She was curled into a fetal position, her eyes closed and breathing erratic.

"Hey….hey are you alright?" I touched her shoulder as gently as I could. Her muscles seized and eyes flew open, gazing terrified into my own.

She made no motion to respond, shaking beneath my hand. Hurriedly I fumbled in my pocket for my cell phone, only to grasp stray lint balls.

Shit.

A quick glance over my shoulder confirmed my suspicion, my tiny phone had fallen out as I evaded the stumbling attackers.

"Over there!"

My head jerked up as I realized the dirt cloud had cleared and the men regained their senses, stalking over to where I was crouched.

Double shit.

Without turning away from the men I spoke to the terrified girl. "If you can walk, get out of here and call for help." I didn't know if she had a phone on her or not, but goodness it was the 21st century and she was clearly a student—the Universe was surely in my favor on this matter.

I felt her nod beside me. Maybe my imagination decided to give me some hope at that moment and she didn't actually react at all. Regardless, the possibility of help gave me courage enough to stand.

"You think you're funny, girlie? Messing with our fun? Playing hero? Who do you think you are?" The leader growled, his voice scratchier now than earlier. I took some pride in that fact.

And this is where I know I must have lost my mind.

My back straightened, my lips curved into a smile, and a single, short laugh rang out through the alleyway.

"You're worst nightmare."

I guess I get a little cocky in the middle of a fight. And I'd always wanted to say that.

It gave the man pause. Just a moment, hardly an eyeblink. But it was enough. He was within kicking range, and my blood pounded with its desire for action.

I charged forward, my right leg coming up in a swift round house kick, missing his body by a clear margin. I like to think he laughed at that point, thinking I couldn't even aim a good kick. He most certainly didn't see the follow up crescent kick aimed straight for his head.

And he definitely didn't see the ground coming up to meet his face as he fell, unconscious.

I let out a short, triumphant shout as I shifted into fighting stance, back leg bouncing with anticipation.

The fight was on, and they were mine.

If I had a penny for every curse word that ran through my head that night, I would be a rich woman.

Needless to say, the initial rush of the fight was exhilarating. It was difficult to distinguish between my fear and my excitement. Once I thought that I was a bit of a pacifist—preferring to run and survive than fight and risk it all. But the truth was, on that very night, I had the bloodlust.

I wanted them to pay for what they had done to that girl, who was likely not the first nor the last of their victims. I wanted to mete out the justice they might never see otherwise.

I was angry, and the girl was still in danger. I had to do _something_. I conveniently forgot at that time about my own danger. But don't worry, the Universe reminded me pretty soon.

Adrenaline fed courage into my mind and heart as I stood before the attackers. One was groaning on the ground, alive but not getting up any time soon. As for the other two, they had no need for adrenaline to urge themselves forward. Seeing their leader and friend slap the ground was more than enough to get the ball rolling.

Barely a single breath passed between my first kick, and the shorter man's first punch.

Warmed and ready, I pivoted left, evading his fist even as my back shin came up to smack him in the gut. A loud whoosh of air was forced from his mouth, close enough to tickle my cheek.

My leg came down from the kick and I pivoted again, this time towards the right, chambering my left hand for a strike.

I could feel the fluidity in my muscles as the outside ridge of my hand and thumb snapped up to meet his jawbone with a solid smack.

Pain, sharp and steady, exploded in my hand. I quickly retreated two steps farther into the alley. Still in kicking range, out of punching range. Safe.

Shit. No one ever mentions how much it _hurts_ hitting someone!

With a gasping breath I collected myself. As much as my hand would surely bruise, my opponent was clearly worse off, spitting blood onto the pavement.

Great. Injured and pissed off. Animals are always more dangerous when injured.

Three solid hits and I was pretty darned proud of myself. So proud in fact, that I didn't register the hulking body of Animal #2 until his shoulder slammed my smaller body against the brick wall.

The ragged edges of stone crunched against my skull as my eyes involuntarily slammed shut.

My opponent wasted no time in driving his fist into my stomach, driving the breath from my lungs. If there was anything to be thankful for in that moment, it was that my eyes were forced back open and, blessedly, my eyesight was present and accounted for.

Unfortunately the only thing my poor eyes could behold was the bulky, sweating mass that was the larger of the two remaining attackers.

He took a step backward as I sank slowly towards the ground, arms wrapped around my middle. I thought I had respite, until the boot of the smaller man, the one I'd struck in the face, made a direct hit with my thigh.

Groaning I collapsed the rest of the way to the ground, falling sideways against the wall.

The men were saying something to me, but it felt as if it were far away, too far for my small ears to pick up.

My body felt like it was on fire. A deep throbbing settled in my gut, and no amount of gasping breathes properly refilled my lungs. I could feel something warm dripping down the back of my shirt, too thick and heavy to be sweat.

I tried to stand, but my muscles would not react. Only one thing clearly cut across the pain, terror.

The night, which had been my friend until that moment, enveloped the two hulking figures above me in ominously petrifying darkness.

For whatever reason, not being able to see their faces scared me more at that moment than the fists and legs coming hurtling towards me.

Something struck my shoulder, another my shin. My bruised back was jolted against the wall.

Was I going to die here?

_No_.

I recall wondering at the kind, deep voice which reassured me then. But surely I was hallucinating, it was merely my own internal voice, refusing to give up.

Nonetheless, something snapped within me.

A fire flared to life somewhere deep within myself. At the fringes of my awareness I felt a breeze pick up in the alleyway where still air sat before.

My eyes widened as the attackers readied themselves for another round of "free punching bag".

"No." My voice whispered.

Instinctively, I thrust out my hands, pushing all my resolve, physical and emotional, into that single movement.

A rush of wind exploded outward from my body, slamming full force into the men's bodies, pitching them into the opposite wall.

They collapsed onto the pavement, neither moving an inch.

Take a deep breath, Mairin. That's right, girl. It's alright.

That's what I told myself, at least. Looking at my trembling hands however, I knew nothing was "alright."

Using the wall as a support, I levered myself into a standing position and hobbled over to the bodies.

Bodies. God, please let them be alive.

I could feel panicked tears start to form and took a deep breath. I had to stay calm. If only for five more minutes, I had to stay calm.

My knees cracked as I bent down, placing my fingers on the pulse of one of the men's neck. A slow but steady beat nearly caused tears to fall again.

Looking at the other fallen opponent, I steeled myself once more to check his pulse.

Alive, as well.

A quiet sob escaped me. I hadn't killed them.

However another sound stilled my rush of relief. Sirens, distant but growing louder.

The girl! My eyes darted around the alley, but couldn't find the girl in any of the shadows. But there, just where the main street met the dark backstreet, was the standing figure of the young woman, one hand over her mouth, the other holding a cell phone to her ear.

Thoughts, numerous and jumbled, flashed through my mind at once. She was safe. She'd called the police. The police were on their way. I'd taken out three men, all twice my size or more, and she'd seen it all. She'd seen what I'd done. _All_ of it.

And for what seemed like the millionth time in that short 24 hour period, I panicked.

One minute I was standing, dumbstruck in the middle of the alley, the next I was sprinting—as fast as an injured woman could—in the direction opposite the sirens.

How was I going to get myself out of this mess now?

* * *

_Alright, up next Mairin reflects on just how she got herself out of this sticky situation and ends up fighting for justice from rooftops over a month later. _

_Also up next but farther in the future: some more fight scenes. Because I miss being able to write them. Also more fun, because the semester is starting and god do I need a stress reliever. Oh yeah, and the biggie, NARNIA is coming up soon! :) _

_And I do choreograph the fights, both in my mind and physically. I debating on using specific names (more often) for strikes and kicks but decided to try and describe it instead. _

_+dares+_


	5. 5 Just a Student

_Hello my Lovelies! I needed to de-stress a little, and here this story was, waiting to be updated! A filler chapter preparing for some real fun next time! :D _

* * *

Two hours later I was holed up in a shower stall, my back against the cool tiles as warm water washed the grit from my face.

It had only taken a quarter of that time to make my way back to the quad where I stayed, even with the roundabout twists and turns—just in case someone was following me. There wasn't, but focusing on imagined pursuers was more appealing than the reality.

Another half an hour was spent waiting to be certain my roommate was, blessedly, gone from the room. I shouldn't have been surprised, it was a weekend night after all and her boyfriend's place far more appealing than our own room.

I sure wasn't complaining.

A dark puddle formed at the base of my feet, struggling to drain the blood, dirt, and who knew what else from the shower.

I was lucky. Damned lucky. Bruises littered my hands and legs, and the cut on the back of my head was only just beginning to close, but I was otherwise fine. No cracked ribs, no concussion, not even a bone bruise.

Mairin couldn't help but chuckle, listening as it echoed eerily in the empty washroom. She had been in a sparring tournament once as a lower belt and caught a kick with her wrist—it was completely useless for the next three months.

Spar in a fake-fight and receive a bone bruise. Fight for your life, and just get a little banged up. There was an irony here, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

The bruises would be difficult to cover up, but not impossible. Some concealer and clever use of clothing would solve that issue. Her dobok would cover them up nicely during training for Taekwondo. The cuts…those would be more difficult. Perhaps she could pull it off as a biking accident, say she fell into a bush or some story. She'd been known for such incidents in the past, people would buy it.

She sighed as the steaming water washed the scum from the night's madness from her body. The heat stung as it touched her open wounds, particularly on the head, but somehow it made her feel more clean. As if the events of that night could be washed away as easily as the dirt swirling around the drain.

And yet, she didn't want it all to be washed away. She had saved that young woman. Perhaps she would not have been killed by those thugs, but three men and one woman all alone in an alley? It doesn't take much of an imagination to consider what would have occurred.

Would have.

It didn't. It didn't happen because she was there.

A gentle warmth blossomed in her chest, and she gazed up to the ceiling, trying to see something which wasn't there.

"Maybe the Universe isn't out to get me after all," Mairin whispered to herself. "Maybe, it was just guiding me to where I needed to be."

A smile crossed Mairin's face as she turned the shower nob to 'off.'

Her aches would heal soon enough. She would give herself time to recoup. She would look back on the naïve mistakes and misjudgments she made that night. And she would see just what these…powers of her were about.

And then, Mairin thought, she was going to go on a little outing.

* * *

Punch, lunge, switch. Jab, kick, duck. Switch.

_Pfwph. _

The heavy bag swung from its metal hook in lazy circles. Mairin grabbed the sides of the bag to still its movement, taking the pause to regain her breath.

"Ugh, I'll never get used to this." She groaned, wiping her moist hands against her shorts. No matter how much wrap she used around her knuckles, she always managed to soak through by the end of a workout.

"Hey, you did pretty good there."

Mairin looked up to see, in her opinion, a fairly decent looking young man. Her eyebrows raised minutely, taking in his chiseled shoulders and arms. _Nice_, she couldn't help but think to herself.

Still catching her breath, she cocked an eyebrow. _And…?_

Thankfully he got the message. "Well, you know…not often we see a chick down here."

_I've gone from woman to chick in under a minute…wonderful._

Hands on her hips, Mairin shrugged smiling. "It is rather difficult to find." And it was. The school gym was a maze of old rooms and refurbished basement corners. The room with the heavy bags was tucked into a particularly secluded corner.

And it was true, she was the only female she'd ever seen in these back rooms. That didn't stop her from being annoyed when it was pointed out.

The boy laughed. His demeanor matched boy, more than man, in her mind at least. "They're all up on those weird bikes or whatever, not where the real training goes on." His chest puffed out as he spoke. Mairin tried to hold in a chuckle.

"Really… 'real training?' Have you ever been on one of those spinning machines before? I'd like to see you be able to walk the next day."

He paused, and she quickly ducked out of the training room. His efforts at flirting were adorable, if nothing else, but she wasn't in the mood for it right now. She had things to do.

Namely, homework. Her essays wouldn't write themselves, and her exams wouldn't be "A"ced without a great deal studying.

Thanks to some coffee and a great deal of caffeinated tea, she had made it the past few months without crashing, but it would hit her soon. Very soon, she could feel the weariness creeping into the edges of her consciousness. It was close.

Yet two months. She'd made it two months of near-constant night Outings, daily training, and not missing a single class. Frankly, she was damned proud of herself.

The nights had turned from warm to chill, and her methods shifted in response. As the nights grew darker, she kept to the shadows more. As they grew cooler, she added to her gear. In a manner of weeks she accumulated a handy collection of defensive and offensive tools for her "trade." Thankfully questions to her fellow martial artists concerning the best clothes for street fighting, or padding for fore-arms and shins, were regarded as a sort of innocent curiosity. She was careful to keep it that way.

_Ach_. She groaned as she sat down in the changing room, massaging her feet. They had developed solid calluses—they looked like they belonged to a troll, but it was worth it. The first few weeks were…hell…to say the least, but she was not comfortable fighting any other way.

She was lighter without shoes, could kick faster without them, move more quietly. Yet most of all, she simply felt more connected without them. The more of her that was exposed to the air currents, the more she sensed around her. A rather heady advantage in a dirty fight.

That was balanced against the idea of "more exposure, more likely to be identified." The thought of "Magic Vigilante Unmasked" in the headlines was upset her stomach more than spoiled milk.

"Ah, that time of day again." Mairin grinned at the sunset as she strode out of the gym. Just enough time to grab some dinner, shower, and crack open her foreign policy textbook. Exciting, right?

It was, though. She was excited. For one night, at least, she would be regular student. Sure, she kept up with what was required the rest of the week, but that was thanks to extensive preparation the weekend before. (Her sole social life revolved around fist fights with dead beats in dark alleys at this point.)

"But not tonight!" She laughed to herself. A student. Tonight, she would just be a student.

No powers. No crime fighting.

No bruises. No headaches.

Just being a student.

.

.

That lasted all of about an hour, as she would soon discover.

* * *

_I could keep Mairin in her little normal town for a little while longer, but I don't want that and neither do you guys. Realistically things move slower, but hell, what about this story is realistic? It's time to go to Narnia! _

_I wonder who she'll run into first... _


End file.
